1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, in particular, relates to a liquid crystal display panel and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of display technologies continue to flourish, LCD panels have been gradually commercialization and applied to the display devices of various sizes. In general, it uses a sealant to adhere a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate in the process of manufacturing the LCD panel. In the conventional art, there is a certain precision error in coating the sealant, and the sealant is non-solid-state. When the upper and lower substrates are laminated, the sealant is flowing to both sides so that the width of the sealant is increased. When cutting the panel, there also exists certain degree of precision errors. In order to ensure the effect of cutting, the sealant must maintain a certain distance with the cutting line to absorb the precision error. However, if the sealant is far away from the cutting line, it will increase the size of the LCD panel, making narrow frame design more difficult, and increasing the requirement for the cutting precision.